walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
1ª Temporada (TV)
A Primeira Temporada da série de televisão The Walking Dead, estreiou em 31 de Outubro de 2010, no canal AMC. A transmissão da estréia internacional foi responsável pela FOX em 2 de Novembro do mesmo ano. "FOX International Channels (FIC) and AMC Announce a Global Launch for the Highly Anticipated TV Drama Series, The Walking Dead". Fox International Channels. The Walking Dead estreiou com o episódio "Days Gone Bye" que ganhou 5,35 milhões de telespectadores em sua estréia original"Sunday Cable Ratings: The Walking Dead Kills; Boardwalk Empire Steady; + Swamp People, Dexter, Ghost Hunters Live & Much More". TV by the Numbers (em inglês). A temporada, assim como a série, foram anunciadas oficialmente em 20 de Janeiro de 2010 pela AMC, que confirmou a presença de Frank Darabont, Gale Anne Hurd, como os produtores executivos da série. "'The Walking Dead' Set Visit Preview: The Bloodiest Show Ever!". Bloody Disgusting. O programa é baseado na história em quadrinhos homônima criada por Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard, e foi desenvolvida para a televisão por Frank Darabont, que também serviu como showrunner da série. Enredo da Temporada A série e a primeira temporada inicia, com o vice-xerife Rick Grimes chegando em um posto de gasolina todo destruído e com vários carros em volta. Ele ao caminhar entre eles encontra uma menina e tenta ajudá-la, porém a garota não era o que ele pensava que fosse, e sim uma zumbi que rápidamente ele atira na sua cabeça matando-a. Dias antes do apocalipse, Rick se encontrava em sua viatuda conversando com seu parceiro Shane Walsh sobre seu relacionamento com sua esposa Lori e o impacto desagradavél que isso estava causando em seu filho Carl. Entre conversas, os dois são surpreendidos por um chamado da polícia que os avisou sobre uma perseguição de bandidos. Os dois vão até uma rodovia e lá entre um tiroteio Rick acaba sendo ferido entrando em coma logo em seguida. Ele desperta semanas depois em um hospital abandonado e muito danificado. Ao sair, Rick descobre um mundo pós-apocalíptico invadido por zumbis (ou "caminhantes", como são muitas vezes referidos). Rick, ao caminhar nas ruas encontra uma zumbi (Hannah) em um estado horrendo de decoposição, ele ao vê-la se assusta e sai correndo em uma bicicleta. Ele, quando chega em casa descobre que sua esposa e filho estão desaparecidos, e ao sair para o lado de fora da casa ele encontra dois sobreviventes - Morgan Jones e seu filho Duane - que o leva para uma casa abandonada e explicam-lhe a situação atual da sociedade durante a noite. Na manhã seguinte, baseando-se em um rumor que os Jones tinham ouvido falar, Rick se arma, dá um walkie-talkie para Morgan prometendo que iria manter contato, e começa uma perigosa jornada para Atlanta, onde o Centro de Controle de Doenças (CCD) disse ter criado uma zona de segurança na cidade. Durante o caminho ele tenta fazer contato, sem sucesso, com uma jovem chamada Amy e um idoso chamado Dale Horvath, de um grupo de sobreviventes em um acampamento, onde Lori, Carl e Shane estavam. O gás do carro acaba e ele pega um cavalo de um fazenda e segue para Atlanta ao chegar na cidade, ele logo descobre que ela foi invadida por caminhantes, e ao ser encurralado pelos mortos-vivos, o polícial se refúgia em um tanque de guerra. (Dias Passados) A poucos quilômetros fora da cidade, a esposa de Rick, Lori, e seu filho, Carl, se escondem dos caminhantes com Shane, que se apaixonou por Lori. Eles se estabeleceram em um acampamento com um pequeno grupo de companheiros sobreviventes. Vários membros do grupo foram para o centro de Atlanta em busca de suprimentos. Lori durante uma busca por cogumelos na floresta se encontra com Shane e os dois tem relações sexuais. Na cidade, Rick é resgatado por Glenn Rhee, do tanque de guerra. Ele o leva até o resto do seu grupo, onde lá uma mulher Andrea se aborreceu com Rick pelo fato dele ter atraido os zumbis para sua localização. Após isso, os membros do grupo tem problemas com Merle Dixon que também estava atraindo zumbis para seu refúgio, atirando nos caminhantes. Merle após ter uma briga com T-Dog um dos membros do grupo, devido seu preconsceito rascista, Rick algema-o em um dos canos da loja de departamentos. O grupo composto por Morales, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Glenn e Rick passa a criar um plano de fúga, e a última solução foi eles decapitarem um zumbi, para usar suas entranhas como camuflagem e chegar até uma van no outro lado da rua infestada de zumbis. Rick e Glenn conseguem fazer o plano e liberta os outros. Mais durante a fúga, T-Dog deixa cair a chaves das algemas de Merle que resulta ele ficando para trás quando os sobreviventes conseguem escapar. (Entranhas) Após, escaparem de Atlanta, devido ao sucesso do plano, o grupo volta para o acampamento, Rick reencontra Lori e Carl e assume o comando com Shane. Durante a noite, Rick explica como conseguiu sair de seu coma e de sua cidade King County, e fala sobre Merle Dixon para o grupo. Mais tarde, Lori devolve a aliança de casamento de Rick e os dois fazem sexo. Na manhã seguinte, Após uma séria desavença com Daryl Dixon, o irmão de Merle, Rick, Glenn e T-Dog junto com Daryl voltam para a cidade em uma tentativa de resgatar Merle, e recolher uma sacola de armas que Rick havia deixado para trás. No acampamento, Lori termina seu relacionamento com Shane pelo fato de seu marido ter voltado, e isso causa uma raiva em Shane, onde ele desconta em um homem violento chamado Ed Peletier, que abusava de sua esposa e filha, Carol e Sophia. O grupo de Rick chegam em Atlanta e não encontram Merle, mas encontram apenas a mão dele serrada. (Conte isso aos Sapos) O grupo durante esse tempo em Atlanta, decide procurar por Merle e tem um conflito com uma gangue chamanda Vatos. Eles sequestram Glenn, e Daryl, pega Felipe membro da gangue. Os grupos decidem fazer uma troca de prisioneiros mais a gangue exige a sacola de armas. Depois de várias negociações é revelado que a gangue é um grupo de zeladores de uma casa de repouso para idosos. Depois de dividir as armas com o grupo de zeladores, Rick e seu grupo partem para o acampamento que é atacado por um bando de caminhantes, que mata várias pessoas, entre elas Amy, irmã de Andrea, e Ed Peletier, marido de Carol Peletier. (Vatos) Na manhã seguinte, o grupo cuida dos corpos dos amigos e dos zumbis. Andrea se encontra atordoada e não deixa ninguém tocar no corpo da irmã além dela. Após um tempo, Amy reanima e Andrea expressa suas condolencias pelo que aconteceu e atira na cabeça da irmã. Mais tarde, após o interro das vítimas a maioria dos sobreviventes, vão buscar ajuda no CCD, mas uma família, a de Morales, sai por conta própria para encontrar seus familiares que julgam ainda estarem vivos, e Jim - que sofreu uma mordida de um caminhante - é deixado na estrada, a seu pedido. Chegando no CCD o grupo descobre que tudo estava trancado e Rick implora por alguém deixá-los entrar, o grupo começa a escapar devido apróximação de zumbis mais uma porta se abre no momento. (Wildfire) No CCD, os sobreviventes descobrem que todos os membros da equipe que atuava no lugar já fugiram ou cometeram suicídio, com exceção de Dr. Edwin Jenner, que ainda habita ali. Dr. Jenner explica que sua pesquisa da infecção não produziu uma cura, e ele não tem estado em contato com alguém por um longo tempo. O grupo desfruta maravilhas, degustando dos vinhos, comida, consumido banho quente e a energia dos dormitorios. Durante esse meio tempo, Jenner explica e mostra como as pessoas se tranformam em zumbis, causando mais recentimentos em Andrea devido a morte de sua irmã. A falta de combustível para os geradores de emergência logo inicia os protocolos de segurança do edifício, que irá desencadear uma explosão projetada para destruir as instalações e evitar a fuga de doenças mortais. O grupo implora para que o cientista abra as portas do prédio para que eles saiam e após alguns momentos de pânico ele os libera. Dr. Jenner, Andrea e Jacqui, decidem ficar e acabar com suas respectivas lutas, mas Dale Horvath, convence Andrea de não se entregar. Pouco antes da explosão, Dr. Jenner sussurra algo no ouvido de Rick que sai correndo desesperado. No andar de cima, o grupo tenta quebrar as janelas mas graças a Carol que carregava uma granada na bolsa pertencente a Rick, o grupo escapa. Andrea e Dale conseguem sair as pressas e o CCD é incinerado na explosão, minutos depois. Após isso, o grupo (agora somente com Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog, Glenn, Andrea, Dale e Daryl) vai embora em seus veículos. (TS-19) Elenco right|thumb|300px|Elenco Principal da Primeira Temporada O elenco da primeira temporada, conta com 6 atores regulares que aparecem nos créditos de abertura, sendo eles Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn, Steven Yeun e Chandler Riggs que interpretam Carl, Shane, Lori, Andrea, Dale, Glenn e Carl. Elenco Principal *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Jon Bernthal como Shane Walsh *Sarah Wayne Callies como Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden como Andrea *Jeffrey DeMunn como Dale Horvath *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes Elenco Coadjuvante *Emma Bell como Amy *Jeryl Prescott Sales como Jacqui *Andrew Rothenberg como Jim *Michael Rooker como Merle Dixon *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon *Juan Gabriel Pareja como Morales *Noah Emmerich como Dr. Edwin Jenner *Lennie James como Morgan Jones Elenco de Apoio *IronE Singleton como T-Dog (Theodore Douglas) *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Madison Lintz como Sophia Peletier *Adam Minarovich como Ed Peletier * Vivianna Chavez como Miranda Morales *Maddie Lomax como Eliza Morales *Adrian Kali Turner como Duane Jones *Keisha Tillis como Jenny Jones *Linds Edwards como Leon Basset *Jim R. Coleman como Lambert Kendal *Niel Brown Jr. como Guillermo *Noel Guglieme como Felipe *Gina Morelli como Abuela Não Credenciados *Noah Lomax como Louis Morales *Judi M. Durand como Vi *Melissa Cowan como Hannah *Addy Miller como Summer *Clarie Bronson como Dra. Candece Jenner Episódios Volumes Relacionados Promos Vídeos Trailer The Walking Dead Trailer Imagens Elenco1.jpg PromoS1b.jpg PromoS1a.jpg Promowd1.jpg Promowd2.jpg Promowd8.jpg Promowd6.jpg Promowd3.jpg Promowd4.jpg Promowd5.jpg Promowd7.jpg Daryl-dixon-crossbow.jpg CastPromo2T1.jpg CastPromo1T1.jpg WDPromoCast3.jpg WDPromoCast4.jpg WDPromoCast2.jpg WDPromoCast1.jpg * Para todas as imagens promos visite: Galeria: 1ª Temporada. Lançamento da Temporada no Mercado "Lançamento em DVD" right|130px|DVD da primeira temporada A primeira temporada em DVD de The Walking Dead, foi lançada em 8 de março de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá, 16 e maio na Europa, e em 19 de agosto em toda América Latina (América Central e Sul). Contendo 2 discos, o produto tem todos os seis episódios completos, que tem duração entre 42 à 45 minutos, exceto, o piloto (67 min.). No Brasil, o conteúdo é distribuido pela distribuidora PlayArt. Informações Sobre o Produto *Gênero: Terror, Drama e Ação *Duração: 292 minutos no total *Conteúdo: 2 discos *País de Origem: Estados Unidos *Distribuidor: PlayArt (Brasil) *Idioma (audio): Inglês, Português e Espanhol *Idioma Original: Inglês *Audio: Colby Digital 5.1, Digital DTS 5.1 right|120px|Blu-ray da primeira temporada "Lançamento em Blu-ray"' A primeira temporada em Blu-ray de The Walking Dead, ficou disponivel para o mercado, junto com o lançamento em DVD, em 8 de março de 2011 nos Estados Unidos. O produto contem 2 discos com os 6 episódios e um material extra. Nesse Material extra tem a produção usada no episódio piloto Dias Passados, uma intrevista com Robert Kirkman, os Mikings of, o maqueamento dos zumbis, e entre oitras coisas. '"Edição Especial"' right|120px|The Walking Dead:The Complete Firth Season Special Edition A Edição Especial da premeira temporada, (The Walking Dead: The Complete Firth Season Special Edition), foi lançado em 4 de outubro de 2011, em uma nova versão dos lançamentos anteriores. O conteúdo contém 3 discos e é disponivél ao mercado no formato DVD, Blu-ray e Edição Limitada Colecionativa. O produto disponibiliza os seis episódios, conversas de audio, um novo material sobre por trás das cenas, e imagens especiais em preto e branco do episódio piloto. Todos os episódios dos discos tem comentarios em audio da equipe criativa da série, (Produtores, Escritores, Diretores e etc.) Incluindo os comentarios de Andrew Lincoln. '"Coleção de Edição Limitada"' right|120px|Limited Edition A coleção de edição limitada (The Walking Dead: The Complete Firth Season Limited Edition) é uma variedade nova da Edição Especial, onde seu conteúdo é apenas disponivél em Blu-ray. Lançado em 4 de outubro, o produto contém todas as coisas da Edição Especial, mais com uma exclusividade inovavel que conta com uma máscara de zumbi desenvolvida pelo maquiador da série Greg Nicotero. A coleção contém os mesmo 3 discos e conta com um audio inglês. center|120px Curiosidades *A primeira temporada tem 6 episódios, que é o número de edições que tem um volume nos quadrinhos. *Shane não morreu no final da temporada, como estava inicialmente previsto. Seu drama e conflitos com Rick foram mais desenvolvidos na segunda temporada. *Allen, Donna, Ben e Billy não são introduzidos nesta temporada. *Alguns personagens, como Daryl e T-Dog foram especificamente criados para a televisão, não aparecendo na HQ. *Na série, Shane culpa Rick parcialmente pelo ataque de zumbis no acampamento. Nos quadrinhos, ocorre exatamente o inverso. Referências http://www.amctv.com/show/the-walking-dead" The Walking Dead Pilot Has A Start Date AMC's Walking Dead first filming locations revealed zombies wanted Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 1 Episodes. (em inglês) IMDb.com 2. The Walkibg Dead (1ª temporada). Página na Wikipedia em português. 3. The Walking Dead (Season 1). Página na Wikipédia em Ingles. Categoria:Temporadas